The Daughter Of Stone
by Watanagashi-hen
Summary: Somewhere in another realm, a group of individuals have summoned a girl from our world. To become the new Turok, the new Son Of Stone, to come to their aid and fight off evil. That girl, is Sakaki! This...cannot end well... CANCELLED
1. Another Day With No Real etc

_Fanfic number 5, and it's...quite possibly...bad..._

_Yeaahhh, whenever a new idea pops up in my head, I feel compelled to start working on it. This is yet another one of those._

_Chapters for this story probably won't be as long as the other stories, and I will update it whenever I feel like it. With this, I have 3 stories running, and that can get a bit tough._

_This is my homage to the Turok games, and I'm not putting it in crossover since no one will read it if I do. XD_

_I do not own Turok or Azumanga.  
_

_WARNING : Do NOT take this fic seriously! XD_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Another Day With No Real Significant Purpose.

Good Morning!

Good morning indeed! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the dew lingered on the leaves like small, sparkling diamonds, people in a happy mood strolled over the streets and greeted everyone politely with a kiss-ass smile. All in all, it was a very nice morning, yet someone would have preferred it if it were still night. With a groan, the tall and generally 'cool' girl with the pitch black hair lifted her head off her pillow. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, only to have the sunrays flashing into them. Blinded, Sakaki let herself fall down again.

What day was it today anyway. Did it really matter? Every day was exactly the same routine. Eat breakfast, walk to school, get bitten in the hand, sit in class and stare out the window, eat lunch, try to participate in conversation with the others, walk back home, get bitten again, eat dinner, do homework, do something in her free time, go to bed, and that was pretty much it. Yet all in all, she couldn't really complain. She did fine in school and she was quite happy with how she lived. Only...there were some things that had been bothering her lately, some inconveniences...

She wanted to enjoy the silence a little bit more and turn herself around again before getting ready for school, but her mom's witch-like nagging coming from below dragged her out of her rest. Slightly disgruntled, Sakaki nearly fell out of her bed and shuffeled to the bathroom.

"Yeah mom! I'm up!" she called out.

*Time Skip =D*

Sakaki left her house without eating breakfast. She strolled down the road and dissapeared in her thoughts. It seemed like forever since she managed to eat a decent meal. For some reason, she just wasn't that hungry. That may have been inconvenience number one, but there were other things that were even weirder. On the usual wall in the usual spot, she crossed paths with a sleeping, black furball. When she got closer to it, the seemingly happy and smiling cat woke up and hopped off to the sidewalk. Now, it was staring Sakaki straight in the eyes, like it was trying to devour her soul or something. Yet, like usual, it looked inviting, but Sakaki never learned her lesson. She crouched down and cautiously moved her hand to the cat's head. She thought that maybe, this time, she would finally succeed without having to walk around with bandages the rest of the day, but that's what she thought every single day. The cat's mouth went wide open, revealing the abnormaly large and sharp teeth, and like one of those Chain Chomps from Super Mario, clenched its terrible jaws down on her fingers. Sakaki shut her eyes but didn't feel anything. The teeth clanked onto eachother and Kamineko ran for it, leaving the girl's hand in perfect condition. Sakaki sighed deeply and looked at her hand. Inconvenience number two! Since about one week, every now and then, her hands mysteriously turned transparent and could simply phaze through solid objects. Like she was turning into a ghost or something. Of course, it bothered her, but she never told anyone about this. It sure costed her mom a whole lot of mugs back at home, but she made up the excuse that she was just being clumsy. She sighed again and picked up her suitcase. Of course, her hand just went through the handle. She wanted to slap herself in the face, but that was impossible too. She could only wait until it wore off. After that, she slapped herself in the face and picked up her suitcase.

*Another Time Skip =^.^=*

In class, Sakaki did what she did best. Stare out of the window and try to spot the birds. Coming from the front, Yukari's broken English droned, while Tomo, Kagura and Osaka were fast asleep on their desks. Yomi and Chiyo seemed to be the only ones who were paying attention. As the lone wolf stared outside, something caught her eye down below. Sakaki blinked a few times and looked again. Indeed, there was a tall, bald guy, clad in a black and red robe, standing in the middle of the quarter. She continued to stare, and the guy started waving at her. Sakaki shook her head and rubbed her eyes, then looked again. He was gone, disappeared into thin air. She sighed in relief and decided to focus on the lesson. After a few more minutes, she got unsure and looked outside again. Something she shouldn't have done. The guy was now floating right outside the window, giving her a somewhat friendly smile.

"Waaaah!"

Sakaki couldn't help but yelp. She just got scared the crap outta her! The rest of the class turned their heads at her, except for the knuckleheads, who required a cannon going off right next to their ears to wake up.

"Sakaki-san, is there a problem?" Yukari grumbled agitated.

"Ahh, errr, no! No problem! I just....ehh...."

Sakaki tried to think of something to say and glanced outside again. This time, the man was pressing his face against the glass. He then started rubbing all over it and made funny and dumb faces, like imitating a fish and doing an impression of a mosquito splattered on the windshield of a speeding car. Sakaki nervously varied her gaze between the mysterious man and the ticked off homeroom teacher while stammering.

"I...I-I'm sorry..."

Yukari placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"That's the third time this week! Is there something wrong with you?"

"Ah, no, nothing's wrong... It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Good. Well now, where were we..."

Sakaki looked outside one last time. The guy was now faced away from her, was bending over and was about to pull up his robe. It was at this moment that Sakaki figured it would be the best idea to stop looking.

Inconvenience number three! Who the hell was that guy and why couldn't anyone else but her see him!?

*Yet Another Time Skip! =3*

Just in the afternoon, P.E. time! At least something that Sakaki could really enjoy. Nyamo had chosen volleyball, and Sakaki's team included Yomi, Chiyo, Kaorin and some other random classmates. On the other side of the net were Tomo, Kagura, Osaka and then some. Everyone covered their heads. Tomo was on serve.

"Alright! You'd better be ready because it's time for my patented Super Deluxe Tomo Meteor Smash From Hell And Back Version 2.35 2001 Limited Edition!!! Here goes!!!"

After blurting all that out without tripping over her own tongue, Tomo threw the ball up high in the air and smashed it with every ounce of strength in her frail muscles. The volleyball zoomed through the air and even made it over the net! Sakaki was certain that she would be able to catch and readied her hands to bop it back up. Just then, a little voice sounded in her head.

"Sakaki... Sakakiii~"

"Huh?"

Sakaki turned her head confused, only to have the speeding ball slamming into her skull and tossing her little brains around. For extra effect, she fell backwards in slow motion and hit the ground with a thud.

"Whoa! Holy cow! Sakaki-san, you okay?! Nice shot Tomo!" Kagura exclaimed.

Sakaki layed on the ground, twitching with twirls in her eyes.

"Th...That was...a very good...serve..." she uttered.

Suddenly, the voice inside her head returned.

"Sorry about that..." it said.

Yomi and Kaorin helped the fallen girl back up. "You okay? I was sure you had it that time. What happened?" the bespectacled one asked.

"I got...distracted, that's all. I'll get it next time!"

"Can you still play?" Kaorin spoke up worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When she saw everything was alright, Nyamo blew her whistle and made an announcement.

"Okay, let's continue! Tomo's still on serve! Go!"

Inconvenience number four! That strange voice would pop up at the most inapropriate times, usually calling her name. When she was asleep, when she was eating, sometimes during class, hell, even when she was in the bathroom taking a shower she would hear it. It was always whispering too. It was driving her absolutely insane, but didn't want to bust her head about it. Tomo already did that for her.

*You Probably Know By Now! XP*

After School. Everyone was worried about their friend. It occured to them that she was acting strange lately. It happened frequently that she would just yelp in class for no apparent reason and was all nervous all of the time. During lunch, she dropped her plate and looked like she was trying to hide something, and then there was the volleyball incident, something that never happened before.

"Maybe she's in love or something! People do weird things when they're in love!" Tomo commented, something that Kaorin didn't like to hear.

"That's rediculous Tomo. You don't freak out in class when you're in love," Kagura pointed out.

"I wonder what Sakaki's boyfriend would look like. I mean, he'd have to be even taller than her, but she's actually taller than any boy in our class... So he'd have to be a giant!"

"Oh dear, here we go again," Yomi sighed. "She doesn't have a boyfriend Osaka. There's something else that causes her to act up like that."

"Maybe she's crazy!" Osaka wailed.

"Hey, you don't say that! The correct term is mentally ill."

"So she is huh?! She's totally going nuts isn't she?!"

"I don't know Tomo! I'm just saying it could be a possibility, that's all."

"Yep, crazy, definitely. I saw it coming, she's always acting so weird and stuff, I mean-"

Kaorin delivered a boneshattering uppercut to Tomo's chin and sended her flying over a few desks. When she landed, she was sure she could see some stars twinkling in front of her eyes, so she tried to catch them. Next, she blurted out some nonsense... No, even more nonsense than normally!

"...cupcakes...giant dinosaurs with cannons...awesome..."

"Whoa, is this a plot I feel coming up?!" Kagura mused.

"That's it! Sakaki-san is going to a place filled with cupcakes and dinosaurs with cannons! I wish I could go..." Osaka said dumbly.

Then, there was only silence.

...

"Did Kaorin just punch Tomo?" Yomi lisped.

...

"Anyone hungry?" Kagura asked no one in particular.

...

"I'd like some cupcakes actually... With purple frosting and chupacabra teeth... Grapejuice..." Tomo uttered from behind the desks.

...

*sigh*

*Catching Up With Sakaki Again! Desu*

Nearly running into the door, Sakaki made it home safe and sound. She ran up the stairs and threw her suitcase into her room. She went to the bathroom to splash some water in her face. Too much had happened to her today, and slowly, and about time, she started to become concerned about herself. She just stood there for a while, staring at herself in the mirror with wide eyes.

"What's happening to me...?"

Surely she couldn't go see a doctor about this. They'd stuff her in a nuthouse and feed her pills! She always thought that she wasn't crazy, but she started doubting that now herself. Maybe she was just tired, that's what she tried to tell herself. She opened the faucet, took a handfull of water and threw it in her face. As she sputtered out the water that made it in her mouth, she looked into the mirror again. There was that guy again, standing behind her, reflected in the mirror, imitating the guy from Psycho with an imaginary knife while making silly faces. Sakaki turned around startled, but of course, there was noone there.

"Wh...who's there?"

No answer though...

"What do you want from me?!"

After some more deafening silence, and Sakaki's heartbeat going up like the Apollo 11, the voice sounded in her head again. It hummed the Jeopardy thinking theme, still in that whispering tone.

"Argh! Get out of my head! I hate that show!" she now yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Oi! Keep it down up there will ya?!" her father's angry voice roared from the first floor. "I'm tryin' to watch the damn game here!"

Embarrased, Sakaki ran to her room and plumped down on her bed. Like those voices weren't bad enough, she suddenly started feeling extremely tired. Unusual, since it wasn't even evening yet. She slapped herself awake, because she knew that she still had homework to do. But in the end, she lost the fight. Laying down was a bad decision, and she payed for that now. Her whole body felt light as a feather and she once again heard that voice.

"Come to us...Chosen One..."

"Ch...Chosen One...?" she repeated weakly, right before she fell into a deep slumber. Little did she know, she wasn't going to wake up again. Not in the same place that is.

"Seriously? Chosen One? Couldn't you have come up with something even more clichéd?"

"Hey, if you're gonna act like a jerk about it, why don't you do it next time?! Making me whisper like an idiot all the time. Is that really necessary?"

"You don't know anything do you? We're supposed to sound mysterious! It's in the script, so stop whining!"

"I don't see why we just couldn't have just done this in the first place. I mean, we need a replacement urgently, so why not just bring her here immediately?"

"Plot! Ever heard of it? We can't just jump right into the story. Besides, this is just a prologue!"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go pick up some donuts, you want some? Oh and uh, that red light is still blinking..."

"Oh Shi-"

About fifteen minutes later, Sakaki's mother came waltzing up the stairs. She knocked on the door of her daughter's room and called her name. When she got no answer, she just invited herself in.

"What would you like for dinner honey? Ehh... hun? What the..."

Although her bed showed traces of having been layed on recently, Sakaki wasn't there. Her windows weren't open, so she couldn't have escaped through them. Because, let's face it, that's what all girls her age do. Jump out of the window on the second floor. She couldn't remember seeing the girl leaving either, and she was sure she heard her shouting a few minutes ago. She was standing before a mystery that seemed impossible to figure out. She couldn't have just dissapeared, could she? Only one thing was certain, the family could cut down one plate on the dinner table tonight.

What happened to Sakaki? What will Sakaki's mom make for dinner in the end? Will Tomo ever stop being an idiot? Will Chiyo actually get any lines? Answers to all this and more in the next episode!

(Warning : most of these questions may not be answered in the next episode.)


	2. The Lost Girl In The Land Of The Lost

_Chapter 2 of this carnival of nonsense._

_We follow Sakaki in this collection of bad jokes, strange humour, and...well, it's just silly. But a bit entertaining too._

_Again, you shouldn't take this seriously. It just doesn't make much sense..._

_EDIT : Something went wrong. The word "T. Rex" dissapeared a few times. This has been fixed.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Lost Girl In The Land Of The Lost

"Wake up Sakaki~ Wake up..."

...

"Come on Sakaki, the time has come. There is a great adventure waiting for you..."

...

"Oh for the love of- Wake up you lazy girl! Breakfast is ready! How do parents do this kinda thing..."

Slowly, Sakaki awakened from her slumber. The first things she noticed before she managed to open her eyes was that the material she was laying on wasn't as soft and comfy as the mattress she fell asleep on. It was harder, felt dusty and not very comfortable at all. Did she fall out of her bed again? But then what was that unusual breeze she was feeling? And those sounds of birds she never heard before in her life, and that thing that was tickling her leg? There was only one way to find out. She steadily opened her eyes and took note of her surroundings, which were...quite different from what she was used to. A small dirtroad, plants and flowers she didn't even know the existence of, a river closeby and junglesounds she only heard in movies before. Oh, and trees, lots and lots of trees. At least the weather was good. Sakaki stood up and shook her head to get rid of that hangover like feeling. In order to wake up fully, she went to the river, took a handfull of water and threw it in her face. Then, she sat there on her knees, letting the water drip off her face, until finally, the little snare of realisation was hit.

"W-w-w-w-where am I?!"

Perhaps "where the hell am I" would have been more appropriate in the situation that Sakaki found herself in, but that word never even crossed her mind. She's just such a good girl... But that's why we love ya, Sakaki!

She looked around again, a lot more frantic this time. Those trees, those vines, those tropical plants, those weird birds in the sky, she was either kidnapped and taken to a themepark, or she was really in a jungle! Just great, first all those weird things happening to her, making her look like a fool in front of her whole class, and now this. Perhaps Tarzan would come to her rescue soon, not that she would be surprised. Come to think of it, that voice did say something to her. Something about her being the 'Chosen One', or something of the like. Did that weird guy in the robe have something to do with this? Was she just phazed here? Was that why her hands dissapeared all the time? Were those guys just messing with her for the hell of it? Was this just a dream? Actually no, because before she woke up, she was having a dream where she was in Cat Country, constantly pursuing the cutest of cats that actually didn't attack her. Ahhh what a beautiful dream that was. Thinking about it actually brought a tear to her eye...

"If only..." she sighed while she wiped away the tear.

Sakaki completely discarded reality and got lost in thoughts, only thinking about those cute and cuddly felines, not even considering the fact that she was in the middle of a jungle without a real explanation. She just walked.

*walking*

*still walking*

It now occured to her that she was lost. Hell, lost? She didn't even know where she was supposed to go, so she just followed the dirtroad that split up several times and tossed a coin to determine which one she would follow. So in a way, she was just walking aimlessly, hoping to find something or someone who could explain where she was and what was going on.

It sure was hot though. The burning sun made the sweat richely pour from her skin. She felt like she was gonna faint if she kept this up, so she hid underneath a tree to get some shade. Well, it didn't help much, but everything was better than constantly walking in that fireball's relentless UV-rays. As she sat there, she started pondering about what she was supposed to do now. Keep walking? Wait for someone to find her? Was she going to be here for the rest of her life? Was she...ah ta Hell with it! KITTIES! That's better!

Sakaki sunk so deep into the thoughts of her furry sweethearts that she didn't notice something crawling down the tree trunk. Something...big! With eight legs and lots of hair. And it weren't two wild cats either. Completely oblivious, Sakaki raised her head and looked up in delight, and there she saw the 21 inch spider, looking down at her from only an inch away. It took a while for her to grasp the situation.

"!!!"

And then she did...

Suddenly, a dust cloud rose from the distance, and a figure raced by too quickly to tell who it was. But we all know... Sakaki couldn't get out of there fast enough now, and after she was at least 300 meters away from the creep, she stopped and catched her breath by another tree. She must have broken the world record there; too bad no one was there to see it. Gasping, panting and sweating like crazy, she leaned against the tree and shivered at the thought of a huge spider getting so close to her. After she got her asthma attack under control, she stood straight and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She had enough surprises for one day.

*BZZZZT*

"What the...?!"

That buzzing sound came from behind her! Quickly, she turned around. Nothing there. Just great. That sounded like a bug, another thing she hated with a passion. Not just that, but it sounded big too! But where did it go?

*BZZZT BZZZZZT*

Shit! Again, it sounded from behind her! But after turning around, again, there was nothing. Sakaki did the math in her head. If it first sounded from behind her, but there was nothing there, and if it sounded from behind her the second time, and she still couldn't see anything, then... Heh, that tickled...

Slowly and anxiously, Sakaki looked over her shoulder, and on her back was the biggest dragonfly she had ever seen. Even on National Geographic, she never saw anything like it. Unfortunately, what Sakaki hated even more than a bug, was a FLYING bug.

She yelped loudly and swung her arms at her back to shoo the thing off. It did, but then it started chasing her, leaving Sakaki no other choice but to run away screaming again. The angry insect chased her for a while, until it was abruptly snatched from the air by something that looked like a tentacle. A second later, a small burp sounded. Meanwhile, Sakaki was still running through the jungle, too freaked out to look behind her, or to look where she was going.

*BUMP*

Sakaki fell face down in the dirt after tripping over something hard. She gently pushed herself up and spit out the dust in her mouth. When she looked behind, she saw something on the ground coming from behind the vegitation. It was a brown, scaly tail with small black stripes on it. What now? A snake? Suddenly, the bushes shook and the tail retracted, as Sakaki slowly stood up and watched in full suspense. Finally, after a few long seconds, a creature walked out. It was something Sakaki never expected to see here. A giant tropical spider, okay, a huge dragonfly, she could comprehend that too, but this?! And that's when it hit her. There was just no other explanation. She WAS in some sort of theme park, had to be! In what other circumstances would you be standing face to face with a Velociraptor anyway?

But it looked so real! The way it moved, the way it acted, the sounds it made, the way it viciously sneered at her and drooled... This was hands down the best animatronic she had ever seen! It must have costed a fortune to make, so she hoped she didn't damage it by tripping over it. In amazement, she slowly marched over to it and reached out her hand to touch it. Suddenly, the dinosaur bended through its knees and looked about ready to attack. Sakaki shot back and held her hand to her chest. Amazing! It even reacted the way a real Velociraptor would! Brilliant piece of machinery, simply brilliant! But now it was foaming at the mouth a bit too much, and it looked like it wanted to have her for dinner for real! Were they programmed like that, or..."

"Uh oh..."

From the bushes, two more of them appeared, all looking slightly different than the other. They walked around in a threatening way and looked her straight in the eyes. Now she was sure. They were trying to tell her something. Even though they couldn't talk, she sort of understood them.

"Go on, start running..."

Perhaps that was the best idea. Sakaki took a few steps back and then ran for it as fast as she could, deeper into the wilderness. The three carnivores, being the good sports that they are, gave her a head start and then started their pursuit.

Sakaki heard the pounding of the Velociraptors' feet and the large toe-claws clattering into the dirt closely behind her. With a cramped expression on her face, she ran as fast as she could. It briefly crossed her mind that this could be a great test for her. Was she faster than a Velociraptor? She could only hope she was, or she would be torn to shreds. There was just one problem though. Her stamina wasn't as good, and she heard that Velociraptors could...errr...can run very long distances at a constant speed to hunt down their prey. In other words, she would get tired before them. Following the dirt road wasn't gonna do her any good, so she had to shake them off somehow. Trusting her instincts, she left the road and ran into the wilderness. She ignored the vines and branches slapping her face and desperately looked for a place to hide. The screeches seemed to be coming from everywhere now, so she had to make it snappy.

"Ahah!"

There it was. A formation of rock, shaped like a small cave. Perfect for a hiding place, at least, she hoped. She dove into the cave and hid in the shadow. She panted as softly as she could and tried to calm down her heart. The sounds of the hunting Velociraptors came from directions she couldn't quite put her finger on, but they were close. If they found her now, she would be a sitting duck. She was way too exhausted to start running now, and them being so closeby, she didn't have a single chance of getting away. She could only wait it out and hope for the best.

After some cackling, the Velociraptors made a series of high pitched shrieks and squeels. Strange but, to Sakaki, it sounded like they were communicating with eachother. If only she could tell what they were saying.

"Ah snap! We lost her! Good job, Brad!"

"Hey, it was yer idea to give 'er a head start, whaddaya blamin' me for?!"

"Convenience, alright?!"

"Maaaan, too bad, fo' real... She looked so delicious too!"

"Yeah! Did ya see the rack on 'er? I would've loved ta sink my teeth in those!"

"Ah shut your maw, Brad!"

"Bite me, Bob!"

"Gladly! At least we would have something to eat! And stop calling me Bob! My name's Jean-Pierre!"

"Well at least I'm not the one with a French name, Frenchy!"

"Man, stop yo' bickering foo's. Let's go check if there's a deer we can catch or sumethin'."

Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the dinosaurs backing off. She figured it would be best to stay in her hiding spot a little longer until the coast was 100% clear. She leaned back against the stone wall and closed her eyes.

"What is this place?! First a giant spider and a bug, and now real dinosaurs? Did I travel through time or something?" she thought to herself.

What if she was the only person in this whole jungle? Or if she did travel through time, in the whole world! She didn't understand the first thing about her situation. Why was she here, and why did she just get chased by Velociraptors? Velociraptors! It still blew her mind! Those voices must have something to do with it, so that gave her hopes that she wasn't the only human in this...wherever she was. Whatever the cause, she had to find them, find out what's going on, and figure out a way to get back home. Dinner was soon for Chrissakes, and she was actually feeling hungry again.

After travelling through a seemingly endless wilderness, all while keeping an eye open for other prehistoric animals, she made it to a large open field. Beautiful. Simply breathtaking. Grass greener than she had ever seen, a large formation of mountains in the distance with waterfalls and the sun brightly shining onto the water, forming a beautiful rainbow. This must be what paradise is like. A gorgeous display of untainted nature, where probably no man has ever walked, accentuated by the sounds of tropical birds and other wild animals in the distance. After picking up her jaw from the ground, Sakaki slowly walked into the field. The scorching sun once burned onto her body, but she was too stirred up from the beauty of the panorama to care.

"Wow...this place is amazing..." she whispered to herself. "Am I really in the prehistoric times?"

She continued to stroll through the grass across the field and tried to enjoy the silence and tranquility. But suddenly, in the distance, a giant flock of birds flew up, probably startled by something. Sakaki looked behind and saw the treetops all the way swaying back and forth. As much as she didn't want it to happen, a rythmic thumping was sensible even through the ground on which Sakaki was standing. Whatever it was, something huge was coming her way, and she could already guess what it was. Nervously, Sakaki searched for somewhere to hide. A large rock offered the solution, so she high-tailed it and hid behind it. Now, she waited, and peeked over her new hiding place. After a few seconds, and the thumping growing ever so louder and stronger, finally something rushed out from the thick pack of trees. It was a Parasaurolophus; a large, majestic creature with a beak resembling that of a duck and a long, curved tube shaped crest on the back of its head. It sprinted on all fours into the field as if it was being hunted by something. Sakaki stared in absolute awe from behind the rock, when a loud, terrifying roar came from the jungle. Sakaki got scared the hell out of her and felt the thumps becoming even heavier. A huge Tyrannosaurus Rex revealed itself from the wilderness, mouth wide open and running on full speed. The 13 foot theropod chased the helpless Parasaurolophus across the field, until it finally caught up with it and pushed it to the ground. Sakaki stared at the hunt in disgust as the poor herbivoric giant tried to struggle back to its feet, but got the T. Rex' jaw clenced firmly around its neck. After more struggling, the T. Rex tore its throat apart, blood seeping out of the fatal wound. It let out a mighty triumphant roar and started feasting on its new meal. Sakaki fainted...

Okay, not really, but she was close to. Such bloodshed was a bit too much for the timid girl to handle. She tucked herself behind the safety of the rock and decided to wait until the prehistoric monster dissapeared. She couldn't believe what she just saw. That beautiful creature was just brutally killed by that savage predator; nature is just so cruel. Although, the fact that she was watching real life dinosaurs should freak her out the most! But oh well, might as well accept it. She waited, and waited, not making a single sound, until...

*Cell phone jingle*

"Aargh! Wha...?!"

Sakaki frantically took out the cellphone from her pocket and pressed the receive button to shut it up. In panic, she peered over the rock. The Tyrannosaurus was still enjoying its evening dinner at its fullest. Sakaki sighed in relief, it didn't hear her.

"Man... Wait, I have a call?"

"Hello? Sakaki?! You there?!"

That voice! She could recognize it anywhere! Loud, annoying, obnoxious, it could only be...

"T...Tomo?" she replied in a whispering tone as she brought the phone to her face.

"Ah, finally!" What's up?!" the said girl's voice cheered through the speaker.

"Well ehh...n-nothing much..."

"Good, good! Say, I was wondering! Me and the rest of the group are gonna go do something this evening. No idea what yet, but something, just to unwind from all the studying and such!"

"You haven't studied all year, Tomo!"

Sakaki recognised that voice on the spot as well. Who else than Yomi would correct the knucklehead like that.

"Hush, I'm trying to have a conversation here! So ehh, we're just wondering if you wanted to come along! It'll be lotsa fun!"

"Ah, that's ehh...well...I'm sorry, but I can't..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I-I'm busy...yeah, very busy!"

"Hmmm... I see... Busy huh?"

"Sorry... Listen, I really gotta go now..."

"Why are you whispering like that, Sakaki?"

"Because...my mom's in bed so I can't talk too loud. Migraine..."

"...mkay... Well, I guess I'll just tell you now. All of us are pretty worried about you. You've been acting really crazy latel-OUCH! I mean strange! You've been acting strange lately! Dammit Yomi..."

"Y...you think?"

"Yeah! I mean, you've been acting weird in class and such. And how did ya like that volleyball today huh? Pretty good serve huh?!"

"Y...yeah..."

"Aaahhhh, good times. But anyway, we barely see you anymore man! We're starting to think you don't like us anymore!"

"No! That's not it. I've just been feeling a bit ill lately, that's all... Excuse me, could you hold on for a second?"

Sakaki placed her hand on the microphone and turned her head to the giant, mouth-smeared-with-blood reptile that was hunching over the rock and looking at her with its small eyes, a grin on its big face, waiting patiently for her to notice it. Sakaki, not completely sober about the situation, asked something that she was sure she was going to regret.

"Do you mind?"

The not so impressed T. Rex replied by roaring loudly, straight in Sakaki's face. After being taken back by the smell of its breath, she bolted up and legged it. The T. Rex of course pursued her.

"W-what was that? Are you watching Jurassic Park again? It's just a movie you know, those kids didn't really get hurt," Tomo said from the other side of the line.

"Yeah! That's it! I'm watching Jurassic Park!" Sakaki puffed.

"But you just said your mom had migraine! Why is the tv so loud then? And why are you panting?"

Annoying questions, annoying questions, annoying questions, annoying ques-

"I'm...e...exercising, wi...with the tv on!"

"Oh, you're lying now. Come on, tell me what you're really doing. Heehee, Sakaki has something to hi-ide," Tomo sang in the most obnoxious way possible.

"B...but..."

"No buts! What are you doing, I demand you to tell me!"

Oh great, now they were really gonna think that she was batdung crazy. Might as well get it over with.

"I...I'm...I'm being chased by a T. Rex!"

...

"Oooookay, Sakaki.... I'll let you be for now then... talk to ya later!"

"W-wait, I..."

*Beep beep beep*

Well, she hung up. Guess the only thing she could do now was keep running, cause that bloodthirsty tyrant was closing in on her.

*Back at home*

With a confused face, Tomo hung up her cellphone and stuffed it back into her pocket. All the others were with her at the moment she was calling, and they looked at her in full suspense.

"Well, what did she say?" Kagura asked curiously.

"Eh, well..." Tomo started. "She said she was...being chased by a T. Rex..."

"Oh...oh no, she's really lost it..." Yomi sighed.

"So, she really is mentally ill huh?" Chiyo lisped. "How did that happen? Poor Sakaki-san..."

"NO!" Kaorin yelled with tears in her eyes, giving the others a good scare. "That can't be! My Sakaki-san isn't crazy... That's just impossible! My dreams...they're shattered..." she sobbed.

...

"What?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

It didn't take long until something came up in Osaka's head, and we all know what happens when that takes place.

"Tomo-chan, did she say anythin' 'bout cupcakes?!"

"Huh? No..."

"And ya didn't ask her? Ya should've asked her Tomo, don't ya know how important this is?!" the Osakan wonder raged. "Did she say if the T. Rex had cannons?!"

"C...cupcakes? Cannons? W-what are you talking about?!" Tomo stammered.

"Ya said it yerself! Cupcakes an' dinosaurs with cannons!"

"I...did...?"

"Tomo, just ignore her." That was probably the first and last time Yomi would ever say that to Tomo, but this time, she didn't have a choice.

"So, shouldn't we go visit her and see if she's okay?" Kagura suggested.

*Back to...wherever it is*

Looking behind her, she noticed that the giant lizard was not keen on giving up, and Sakaki was even giving it her all this time. How could that big lug be so damn fast?! After running for several minutes, Sakaki simply couldn't take another step anymore. Why? Because there was a huge frikkin' cliff right in front of her! Seeing this, the Tyrannosaurus slowed down and stopped a few meters from her, hunching threateningly and feeling victorious that it managed to shut the girl in. Sakaki was cornered, no other way to go, like a rat in a cage. Those big jaws looked like it could swallow her in one gulp, and that was what this one was determined to do. Well, Sakaki now had two choices. Either getting swallowed whole, or taking a leap of faith down the cliff. There was a rapid river down below, so she didn't like the odds. What to do, what to do...

Sakaki said a little prayer, metaphorically slapped the T. Rex in the face, and jumped off. The T. Rex snapped its two tiny fingers and went off, going back to its freshly claimed cadaver to fill its tummy. At least, if that damn Spinosaurus bastard hadn't already stolen it. He really hated that stupid a$$h0le.

Meanwhile, Sakaki was still falling. It was a really high cliff! While being at the mercy of gravity, a sentence repeated in her head over and over.

"What am I doing, what am I doing?"

She was about to kiss her butt goodbye, when she heard a high shriek somewhere in the vicinity. She looked around to see where it came from, and when she watched below, she saw a glimpse of a pale coloured creature and met up with a strange feeling skin. Upon impact, she slowly drifted away into unconsciousness. Something caught her, she knew that, and before she dozed off, she saw a bridge above her, conveniently connecting the one side of the cliff with the other. And on that day, common sense lost another battle. Sakaki stopped caring.


	3. A Prophecy Of Some Sort Or Another

_WooT! After 9 months, this story gets an update!_

_Think about it, somebody could have had sex back then, and they baby would already be born by now! (Not a metaphor)_

_It actually gets more silly than this, so strap yourself in for a trip to nutcaseville!_

_Enjoy, and review, you bastards! XD  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 : A Prophecy Of Some Sort Or Another

Sakaki woke up again at the sound of chirping birds. Quickly, she opened her eyes and jumped up. She couldn't believe it! She was home again; in her own room, in her own bed, and most importantly, in her own world. What a relief. It was all just a weird dream after all. It seemed so real, but a world with 21 inch spiders and real life dinosaurs is way too rediculous to begin with. Sakaki fell back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She stayed like that for a while, pondering about all the stuff she dreamt about, until there was a knock on the door. It was her mother, sticking her head into her room and smiling warmly.

"Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, mom," Sakaki replied casually.

That's odd, her mom usually never came into her room while she was still in bed. Oh well, no use questioning it. But then Sakaki's mom walked by her bedside and started staring at her awkwardly. Sakaki stared back. Okay, this was really unusual. What was she looking at anyway?

"Uhhh, is something wrong?"

"Oh, not really," was her answer.

"Then what are you staring at like...that...," Sakaki's voice slowed down when her mother slowly brought her cupped hand towards her face, like she was presenting something to her, but her hand was empty. Then, after several seconds, something suddenly appeared out of thin air. Sakaki's cold sweat broke out when she saw what her mother, who now had an apathetic look on her face, was holding out to her. It was...oh dear GOD...!

_A...cupcake? Oh no, this can't be..._

Slowly, Sakaki turned her head to the window. Like she somehow feared, a giant Tyrannosaurus was peering inside, just looking at her without moving a muscle. Sakaki sweatdropped and turned to her mother again, who had a broad smile on her face and looked her deep in the eyes. Sakaki started shivering. What the hell was going on? She wanted to stop looking, but she could no longer control her eyes. Her mother's mouth started moving; she was saying something.

"...up. ...ake up...wake up..."

When Sakaki's eyes opened, for real this time, she was still looking at the face with the broad smile she saw seconds ago. But it wasn't her mother's face, but some strange, bald guy with his eyes half closed.

"!"

What an image to wake up to. Sakaki got scared half to death, fell off the bed she was laying on and crawled across the floor backwards until her back was against the wall. Her body tense and shivering, her breathing heavy and fast and sweat running down her face, she stared in fear at the person standing in front of her. He was tall; taller than her. Head shaved bald, small, creepy eyes and a constant wide grin stuck on his face. Other than his facial features, he had an earring on his left ear, and was wearing a long, black robe with red cloud motives and sleeves that were way too long that, somehow, seemed kind of familiar to her. In other words, the only part of his body she could see was his head, and that discomforted her even more.

"Oops, did I scare you?" he giggled slyly.

"Wh-wh-who...a-a-are you?" Sakaki stammered.

The man shrugged, walked up to her and bended down. His face was now directly in front of Sakaki's.

"P-please...don't...k-k-kill me..." she pleaded in pure terror.

"Kill you?" he giggled again. "Why would I? You are the Chosen One after all. We've been expecting you."

"Ch...chosen one?"

The man nodded, not once getting rid of that creepy grin. "Yep, the Chosen One."

"Wh...where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

The man closed his eyes at all these questions. "You seem a little frightened, am I right? You know, it's strange, but for some reason, all women I meet are immediately scared of me." He then leaned forward, brought his mouth next to Sakaki's ear and whispered softly.

"I wonder why that is?"

Sakaki's face turned completely white. She wanted to scream bloody murder, but her esophagus was blocked up. She sweatdropped several large sweatdrops and was about to pass out again.

The man stood up and turned around. He walked towards the door. "Please, come with me, Sakaki. All your questions will be answered soon."

Oh, perfect. He even knew her name. Sakaki found it hard to believe, but this guy with the strange robe was even creepier than Kimura! She always figured it would be impossible, but on this day, she was proven wrong. So, what to do now? Follow the guy with the rape face, or crawl into a corner of this room and weep? Against her better judgement, she decided on the first option. After all, somebody still had some explaining to do. Doubtfully, she stood up and followed the weirdo out of the sober room she was in.

As she walked through the maze of corridors, trailing a safe distance behind the robed dude, she started to ponder what happened to her before she passed out. She remembered running away from the T. Rex and the call she made with Tomo, and how she jumped down the cliff to escape, but then what? She fell onto something; something flying, and most likely alive. Knowing everything she'd been through, it was probably a flying reptile, like a Pteranodon or something. And then, that thing probably flew her here, wherever she was now. That made a little bit of sense, at least. Well, she was going to find that out soon enough, at least, if this weirdo wasn't planning something else. But that robe... It still bothered her. That guy she saw back at home was wearing the exact same one. But it wasn't this guy; he wasn't THAT creepy. He was still creepy, but this one took the cake. Then it hit her! She saw this robe on tv once. Those guys from that show, Akatsuki was it? Yeah, it's an Akatsuki robe, no doubt about it! But that was a criminal organisation! Were these guys up to no good? Was she gonna become part of them? She didn't want to become a criminal, no way! After thinking it over, she decided to ask him anyway.

"Um... Excuse me...?" she spoke, but way too silent. The stranger just kept walking.

"Excuse me!" she said a little louder, with success this time.

"Yes?" he replied while continuing walking.

"Um..., about that robe you're wearing..."

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, seemingly happy that she noticed it. "You like it?" he sparkled. "I designed it myself!"

"Oh... you did?" she answered timidly. "Than that's got to be a coincidence..."

"What is?"

"N-nothing!" she quickly replied, shaking her head rapidly. "I-it's nice..."

"Oh, I see, that's good to hear," he said happily, and he turned around again. At the same time, another...member, wearing the same robe passed by Sakaki.

"We know," he whispered. "Just don't talk about it."

Sakaki looked behind as he passed by, and just sighed. After walking for several minutes more, the man stopped at a door and lead Sakaki in.

"You must be hungry," he said politely. "Please, have something to eat. It's on us."

When Sakaki entered the room, her jaw dropped, again. Inside was a huge, beautiful dining room, with a gigantic table filled with all kinds of food. It was a full blown buffet, but there was nobody else there except for a buttler.

"Wha-? Is there going to be a party here?" she asked.

"No, this is just for you."

"Are you serious?" she asked dumbfounded. The man nodded.

Sakaki looked around the room. Except for the huge amount of food on the wooden table, she noticed that the the room was designed in a very medieval style. Many paintings hung from the walls, there was a burning furnace in the back, and the chandelier was decorated with gold and diamonds. Everything was obviously very high class.

"But," Sakaki pointed out, "there's no way I can eat all this."

"We know," the man said, "but you can just pick whatever you like and be seated, Sakaki."

Sakaki cautiously approached the table. The smell of all the food entered her nose, and it smelled amazing. So much that Sakaki suddenly got more hungry, and her mouth started to water. Her eye caught the gigantic turkey somewhere in the middle, smoking from the heat. She took a plate and tore off one of the legs. She simply couldn't wait to start eating, it just looked so delicious! There was a bowl of cooked rice over there, take some of that. There's some fruit, just throw it on there. Mashed potatoes, sure thing. Some kind of weird vegetable she never saw before, it looks good enough to eat. When she took a little bit of most of the available items, she sat down and said grace.

"T-thanks for the food," she said, and dug in.

"You're most welcome," the grinning man said.

It was all so good, Sakaki could cry. The turkey was baked just right, the rice was cooked perfectly, and the spicing was spot on.

"It's good," she said, taking a bite from the turkey leg.

"Hehe, I like you already. You have such a positive attitude. But that is to be expected from the Chosen One," he smiled. "You seem particularly fond of the Ornithomimus, am I right?"

Sakaki stopped chewing and looked at the leg in her hand. She swallowed her food and turned to the man. "O...Ornithomimus? This isn't turkey?"

"Heavens no," he laughed. "We have no turkeys here. Most of the meat comes from the dinosaurs that we breed. But don't worry about it, the Ornithomimus is a close relative of the turkey."

Sakaki thought that bird was a little big to be a turkey, but at least it tasted like it, so it was okay. Still, the idea of her eating a dinosaur was a little bit weird to her.

"Ehm, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something," she spoke up.

"Sure, go ahead. We have the time."

"Where exactly am I?" Sakaki asked timidly

The man, still keeping his grin, bowed his head and brought his hands behind his back. "That's a good question. The answer isn't that simple. I suppose you've seen them yourself already; the dinosaurs out there."

"Yes," Sakaki answered. "I thought they went extinct over 60 millions years ago."

"They did," he said as he turned to the window. "But only in your world."

Sakaki turned her head. So she was in a different world after all. She continued to listen in suspense.

"Sakaki, you are in a different world right now. Our world. The world where we live together with these creatures, where time stood still, in a manner of speaking. An alternative to where you live, you might say. A place between dimensions that not many of your kind have set foot upon. And we call this place, the Lost Lands."

"The Lost Lands?" Sakaki repeated with big eyes. "So I'm in another dimension?"

"Correct," he said as he turned to her. "And you are one of the only few from earth who have seen this place. You should feel priviliged."

"So, there were more?"

"Around 5 others have been here. One of them was by accident though."

Sakaki stood up from the table and shook her head. "B-but I don't want to be here! Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you," he said casually.

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I'm not allowed to. Somebody else will answer that question soon."

Sakaki sighed and sat down again disappointed, and continued to eat her food.

"I'm sorry, Sakaki, but the boss will have my head if I let this out now. But I can tell you something else, though."

Sakaki looked up from her dinner plate and brought her gaze to him.

"I can tell you who we are. We are an organisation who are devoted to preserving the peace in both our world and yours. We are the apostles of the Elders of the Lost Lands, the Lazarus Concordance."

"The Laza what?" Sakaki asked confused.

"The Lazarus Concordance," he repeated. "You see, back in the day, that was the collective name of just the Elders. However, over the past years, most of the Elders have fallen, to the point there being only one left. As a backup, the last Elder gathered its followers to create an organisation to continue their legacy, and that's who we are."

"I see," said Sakaki. "So your boss is the last of those Elders then?"

"Ehm, no. Actually," the man chuckled, "the final Elder is old. I mean really, really old. You know, like hundreds of years old. He started to become senile a while back, and now he can't even remember his own name. It's sad, really."

"DOGGONIT, WHAT HAVE YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS DONE WITH MY MULE! BRING ME BACK THOSE GRAPES!"

"And that was him just now," he said. "Ah, silly Elder Alklurlar, always such a riot. But anyway, the follow up to the final Elder, and our current boss, is simply known as The Counselor."

"Oh, so then, that Counselor is going to explain to me what I'm doing here?" Sakaki said.

"Not that Counselor, THE Counselor. You'd better remember. And yes, you got it."

"And what's your name?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I...no, _we_ don't have names here. We are just named by numbers. I'm number 3, and that means I'm highest on the ranking except for two others."

"So, your number determines your importance?"

"Exactly. Here, I'll show you something. Hey, number 42, get over here for a second!"

Reluctantly, the butler in the room, holding a plate with some beverages on it, walked up to number 3. Without a warning, and much to Sakaki's surprise, number 3 punched the plate out of his hands, spilling the drinks all over the floor.

"Clean that up and get another one," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir," number 42 said disgruntled.

"See? I'm allowed to do that since I'm a much higher rank!" he cheered.

"But, that's mean! You shouldn't do that," Sakaki said.

Number 3's eyes went wide open, and for the first time his grin dissapeared. He seemed a little frightened that Sakaki said that. "I...I see. if that is what you want..." he stammered.

Sakaki raised her eyebrow at what he just said. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you," he said with a serious face now. "Since you are the Chosen One, you automatically have the highest ranking, even higher than number 1. In other words, you hold authority over all of us, except for The Counselor."

Wow, this was a little much for Sakaki to handle. She held authority over a whole organisation? How was that possible, just like that? On top of that, she still didn't know what he meant by Chosen One. Was she going to be the new leader of these weirdos or something?

"I...I do?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, but don't wrap your head around it too much. It's not like you'll have many responsibilities here."

Sakaki decided to stop asking questions. The more answers were given to her, the more confused she became. Then, number 3 held his hand to his ear, like he was recieving something. The grin returned to his face.

"The Counselor is ready to see you now," he said.

Sakaki gulped in nervousness.

After a short walk through the castle like corridors, they arrived at The Counselor's room. Once inside, Sakaki noticed that this large room was completely out of place with the rest of the building. Unlike the medieval style she saw all over the place, this room looked incredibly high tech, something she didn't expect in a place like this. The floor had a chrome like shine, there were large computers and blinking lights all over the place, and there was a giant hatch on the steel wall in the back.

"Please walk up to The Counselor over there. I have to remain here," number 3 said.

Sakaki looked all around. She saw many things, but no one that could be The Counselor. "Where? I don't see him."

But number 3 had already closed the door. Sakaki was already starting to think this was all a joke. After a while, some of the lights went out, and with a slight rumble, the hatch in the wall opened. Smoke came out of the hole, and Sakaki gawked in amazement as, what she figured was The Counselor, appeared from behind the hatch.

"Greetings, oh Chosen One. I have been waiting for thee."

Sakaki stepped back a few steps. _Wh...what is this? The Counselor is..._

_...a robot?_

Indeed, it was a large, robotic head that appeared from the hole in the wall. But instead of having a typical robotic voice, it had several low, resounding voices. The sound it made was quite intimidating.

"Please, do not be afraid. I am indeed The Counselor. I was chosen as the successor of the final Elder to lead the Lazarus Concordance, because we all know us robots are superior to you mortal fleshbags."

"I... Ehm, excuse me?" Sakaki said, holding back her voice.

"Sakaki, the Chosen One. Before I inform you about the situation at hand, I have one thing to ask of you and one thing only."

"Ehh...sure..."

"Could you please press that button over there to recharge my battery? I am starting to use this stuffy language again."

"Oh, okay."

"Ah, that's better! Thanks, mortal. Now, you must be wondering why we brought you here. Number 3 didn't tell you yet, did he?"

"No."

"Good. I would have the little weasel's head if he did. Now, before I can tell you about that, I'm going to have to give you a long and boring explanation. Will you listen?"

Sakaki started thinking. She had the choice between _yes _and _no way in hell. _He did mention it was going to be long and boring, and the only thing Sakaki was interested in was why she was there and how she could go back home. So, she chose _no way in hell._

"Well, too bad, because I'm gonna tell you anyway!" the many voices roared. "So shut up and listen!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakaki said taken aback.

"Right, so, a long time ago, about 10 years to be exact, there was a Native American called Tal'Set, and he was sucked into The Lost Lands through a wormhole after fighting a cowboy named Bruckner (named one of the worst villains of all time). Then, he was called upon by some old freak in a robe that nobody remembers and he told him "Hey, you'd better break this curse on me or my demon pets will eat you, rawr". But Tal'Set was like "pff, yeah right, you don't scare me, you old fart! Get bent!" But then he got angry and he said something like "You have no choice!", so he did it anyway. So Tal'Set went and fought all these dinosaurs and monsters and machines, and there was this guy called Lord Tyrannus, looked a bit like a furry, but with scales, and he was actually a dinosaur human hybrid, and he had these soldiers called slegs who went and f*cked sh*t up and looked really freaky. So anyway, he went aboard on this fortess on this rediculously huge Amphicoelias to mess up their plans, but Tal'Set never even fought Lord Tyrannus, so he was a bit of a loser. So then, he found Bruckner on this Tyrannosaurus Mamoth, and Tal'Set was like "GTFO!" and killed him. So in short, Tal'Set was called the Son Of Stone from then on, and he thought of this cute nickname by himself; Turok. You still following? Good! So a bit later, Tal'Set blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah! Blah blah blah Campaigner blah blah blah Chronoscepter blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah? Blah blah blah blah Seeds Of Evil blah blah blah the Primagen in his lightship blah blah blah energy totems blah blah blah. Joshua Fireseed blah blah blah Oblivion blah blah blah worst game ever blah blah blah some chick and teenage whino blah blah blah. Blah blah blah so I said, that's what she said! Blah blah blah blah cheesecake blah blah blah blah at this point, the author is sick of narrating the whole story. Play the freaking games! Blah blah blah blah Hey are you even listening?"

Sakaki shot awake as The Counselor yelled at her. "Huh? Uh, yeah, yeah of course!" she panicked.

"Urgh, really, you humans... Anyway, I hope you at least still heard the part about Lord Tyrannus?"

"Yeah, I did," Sakaki yawned.

"Good, cause he's back now, and so are his slegs."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Don't you know what that means? He is trying to conquer the Lost Lands again! If we don't get someone to take care of him, we're all doomed! And not just this world, but yours too!"

"Ehm, pardon my rudeness, Counselor, but couldn't you have said that in the very beginning?"

"..."

"Well, I suppose I could have..."

"And, if he's back, why don't you send that guy, Tal'Set was his name?"

"We would, but we can't."

"Oh... Then what about the other names you mentioned?"

"So you heard that? We would, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...their bodies aren't really functioning anymore," The Counselor mumbled.

"So they're dead?"

"Well...yeah..."

"I see, that is a problem," Sakaki mused.

"Indeed. But the answer to our problem is right here!"

Sakaki stared at the giant robot head in front of her for a full minute. "Ehh... You can do it...," she said dryly while giving a thumbs up.

"Not me! You!" he barked.

"Me? But, why?"

"Because it is prophecy," he answered plainly.

Sakaki's face was one big question mark, and she just kept staring at The Counselor with hollow eyes.

"Okay, I'll explain. After Tal'Set, there was a very limited bloodline of those who were destined to become the new Turok. As you know, Tal'Set passed away, freak bow and arrow accident. Joshua Fireseed was killed by Oblivion, and those two kids sucked, so they were killed by rabies infected compies right after destroying Oblivion, and they were the only ones left. So now, the Turok bloodline has died out, so we need a new bloodline. And that bloodline starts with you, Sakaki."

Sakaki shook her head. "This has to be some kind of mistake. I'm just a regular 17 year old Japanese high school girl. How could I possibly become the new Turok?"

"It is prophecy," he repeated. "It was predicted by the ancients, thousands of years ago. Your image was found in the holy ancient temples. Here, watch this instant painting."

A mechanical arm sprouted out of a smaller hatch, and it was holding a photograph. Sakaki took the photo and looked at it.

"This is..." she muttered.

"I realise the shock might be a little hard to handle, but this is what the prophecy foretold. You are destined to become the new Turok, and you should take that with honour."

"This is not me," she said.

"What? How?"

"Well, for one, this is a man. He's muscular, has a mohawk and is wearing some kind of armor."

The Counselor took the picture back and looked at it. "Whoops, wrong picture."

"I think you should get that guy! He looks strong!" Sakaki said hopefully.

"Hah, as if. Here's the right picture."

The robo arm gave her another picture, and much to Sakaki's shock, the girl carved on the temple wall did look an awful lot like her. It was a profile drawing of a girl with long, black hair and quite a large bust. Even the body type was very accurate. Beneath the drawing, there were some strange letters. Sakaki scratched her head.

"Well, it does look a bit like me. What do the symbols at the bottom mean?" she asked.

"Ehh, that would be "The Lone Wolf"."

Sakaki stared in horror. The Lone Wolf, that's what she was called sometimes, but just because she was quiet and a loner. It couldn't possibly have any significance.

"No, that has to be some sort of coincidence. This can't be me, it just can't be!" she said, losing her nerve. "Wait, what's this?"

Upon looking closer at the picture, she noticed that the drawing was sticking its arm out. And hanging from the hand. Yeah, a cat. A cat was biting her hand. Sakaki fell to her knees.

"It's me...," she cried, waterfalls coming from her eyes. "It's definitely me..."

"I told you so," said The Counselor. "You hold the sacred bloodline of those who can become Turok. You are the new Son of Stone. But, since you are of a new bloodline, and because you are a girl, I think a new title would be appropriate."

"The Daughter Of Stone!"

* * *

There's nothing here. Go away!


End file.
